Kitty Katswell
Kitty Katswell is T.U.F.F.'s number one agent and the deuteragonist of the Nickelodeon animated series titled T.U.F.F. Puppy. She is an expert in combat, weapons, and detective work. There's just one thing she can't ''seem to do: control the dimwitted and mischievous personality of Dudley Puppy. And she is also the Padawan Master of Hanah Streaker. Bio Kitty is an agent at the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, and is regarded as one if its greatest agents. Her claws are registered lethal weapons, and she is proficient at using many weapons, gadgets, and disguises. Despite this, she does have a few weaknesses, such as her shaky relationship with her mother and sister, her schoolgirl-like love for Eric the water delivery guy which can distract her even in combat. Personality Kitty is known to have somewhat of an ill temper, but she is shown to be nice and kind and is most of the time shown as a tough-talking, no-nonsense girl. She is also said to be trained in the arts of combat, language and firearm use. As revealed in "Puppy Love", Kitty knows many things that guys like to do to impress girls. Dudley often aggravates Kitty with his foolishness and when he constantly chews his butt (also when he'd say the word "exactly," as revealed in Diary of a Mad Cat), but she still considers him to be a worthwhile partner and a good friend. Their partnership usually injures her in some comical manner. She gets very aggravated whenever her birthday is brought up, hinting an unmemorable childhood. Kitty shows her cat-instincts whenever she sees cat goodies and tends to purr and flirtatiously wag her tail when seen showing affection. Despite being more mature, Kitty can also be as childish and silly as Dudley at times. This is shown in Share-A-Lair, when she laughs at Dudley's practical jokes towards Snaptrap. Another example could be in Puppy Unplugged, in which Kitty rudely blows a raspberry at Dudley. And then after taking Hanah Streaker as her Padawan Learner, Kitty began to show more than just a teacher to the young Dragony, but shows a more motherly care for her. And she is willing to put her own life down for the young Dragony. And in , Kitty's motherlyness takes a toll as she later adopts Hanah as her Daughter. Description Kitty has wide, lime green eyes and tan fur. She is also 5 foot 6", excluding hair and ears and is taller than most of the other agents at T.U.F.F. Like most stereotypical female spies or agents, she has mid-length, wavy black hair. Kitty wears a black suit and belt, but her headband, sweater, gloves, and boots are white. Kitty has a long, tan tail, and like most cats, has sharp, retractable claws and whiskers. Sometimes, Kitty's eyes would magically turn a bright red whenever she would get very angry. Kitty also carries a drop-thigh holster for her pistol and has had a covertec clip installed on her belt for her Lightsaber to hang from. Weaponry *M4A1 assault rifle *H&K MP5K submachine gun (mounted on her M4) *Remington 870 shotgun *Desert Eagle Mk. VII *Green Curved-hilted Lightsaber Skills and abilities '''Fighting Skills:' Force Powers: Lightsaber Combat: Kitty is very skilled in Lightsaber combat and is one of the few Jedi to use a curved-hilt Lightsaber. She specializes in combat Forms II and IV, Infact, Kitty is regarded as the master of Form II in the Jedi Order (while Dooku was the Form II master in the Sith) And she's trained with these 2 forms so well that she can deflect Blaster bolts easy. And in most cases, Kitty will use Jar'Kai. Motorcycle driving: Marksmanship: Trivia *Kitty Katswell will meet Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana, and there friends in Brian and the Eeveelution Family go to Zootopia. Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Secret Agents Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletic Characters Category:Detectives Category:Tomboys Category:Voice of Reason Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Jedi Consulars Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Form II Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Shotgunners Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Corrupted characters Category:Victims of Thanos' Snap